


home is where you are.

by edieble



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, once again this is just really soft, yugbam are in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: Yugyeom comes home from work and all he wants is BamBam in his arms.





	home is where you are.

**Author's Note:**

> note: yes i know bam has black hair again but i wrote this when it was blonde i'M SORRY

Yugyeom groaned inwardly as soon as the door clicked shut behind him, leaning back on it to flutter his eyes closed and take a few moments to inhale the sweet and welcoming smell of home, feeling the built up stress ooze out of his muscles. He had just endured what felt like the longest day in history, his usual shift at the coffee shop becoming overtime when his coworker decided to arrive drunk, and furthermore vomit all over the counter top. Needless to say he was sent home, and Yugyeom was left to work extra hours, plus being given the duty of cleaning up said vomit. If that wasn’t enough to tick him off, a very stuck up lady had stormed in with her husband at her heels, an argument between them ongoing, and in her pent up rage had overpaid greatly for her small drink. But she was gone before Yugyeom could realise and return the money, leaving him to get a lecture from his boss. He didn’t even want to think about the moment when his ex walked through the door and he had to pretend he hadn’t noticed the way he gave him the dirtiest of looks. 

But now he was home. **_Finally_**.

The boy’s coat was soon peeled off of his body and thrown in the direction of the coat hanger, his bag being dropped by his shoes in which he toed off his feet before pulling his sweater sleeves over his hands. He padded quietly into the living room, the soft sound of his socks on the carpet reminding him of lazy Sunday mornings spent sleepily. The apartment seemed surprisingly quiet for one that contained BamBam, his usual antics of running around, screaming or singing ridiculously out of tune being expected from the younger. But all made sense when Yugyeom defined the lump on the sofa as his boyfriend, chest rising and falling steadily as he slept. His platinum blonde hair was spread out carelessly on the fabric, his body being drowned in one of Yugyeom’s hoodies that encased him in warmth, save from the small patch of skin on his sunkissed back that was exposed as the piece of clothing had ridden up in his fidgeting doze. His plump and dusty pink lips were parted slightly, his undulate breaths complimenting the way his eyelids fluttered and his round nose crinkled. The notes and textbooks that must have been on his lap were now all sprawled across the floor and around the sofa that he rested on, a few clearly crumpled and possibly now useless. The taller giggled at the others inattentive mannerisms, shaking his head while he made his way over towards the beautiful sight. He hated to disturb it, but he was tired himself and missed his boyfriends scent. 

Crouching in front of his boyfriend, Yugyeom brushed a stray lock of hair out of the olders eyes, his hand lingering just to travel down and stroke the breathtaking curve of his cheekbone. Just as he leaned in to place a chaste peck to his forehead, BamBams eyes slowly dragged open, taking a few seconds to process who was looking down at him before allowing his mouth to curl into a smile. “Hi.” he mumbled, voice thick with sleep and eyes fighting to stay open.

“Hey, handsome. I see that studying is going swell.” Yugyeom teased, his heart skipping a beat at the giggle BamBam let out as a response.

“I tried for a full 10 minutes, I swear it.” The more awake of the two just rolled his eyes before collecting the various pieces of work material and dumping the pile onto the coffee table. With one jab to the blondes side, Yugyeom dropped into the space that was made for him and pulled his boyfriend into his arms; a loud sigh that came out as a sort of groan erupted from his lips that were raw from anxious nibbling. “Long day?” BamBam’s voice was small and muffled as he nestled his face into the latters neck.

“The longest in the history of long days.”

“Wanna talk about it?” The dark haired boy shook his head, allowing his eyes to droop shut as he inhaled the intoxicating warmth and citrus smell of his boyfriend.

“No, just-…stay with me.” BamBam’s eyes glistened with adoration as he watched Yugyeom fall into a light doze, his arms that were tight around his waist now softening their hold. Following the slope of his nose with a soothing finger, the blonde ran the pad of his thumb across the others bottom lip before leaning up to press his against them.

“Always.”

______________

When Yugyeom woke, he was greeted with the strong scent of coffee intruding his nose and the gentle rays of morning prying his eyes open. The sight of his boyfriend grinning down at him, arms drowning in Yugyeom’s hoodie and his long legs crossed and on show from only wearing shorts, made the ink haired boys heart swell. “Morning, sleepy head.” The olders voice sing-songed, his eyes curving into crescents as his smile grew impossibly wider.

“Morning, gorgeous. You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Yugyeom mumbled, his hand wandering to brush along the others plush and golden thighs, giggling at the dusting of red that spread across the apples of his cheeks. “What time is it?” BamBam hummed in thought, checking on his mobile and momentarily squealing at his lockscreen; a picture of him lying in a sleeping Yugyeoms arms, their bare chests on show as a sign of a night of pleasurable bliss and their fingers interlocked. 

“11:39. I made coffee!” The Thai offered a steaming mug to his boyfriend, said boy sitting up against the arm of the couch before taking it into his own hands. They sipped on their drinks in a comfortable silence, the couple allowing the rising sun and soft murmur of the world waking up outside their window to talk for them. 

Neither had any responsibilities to attend to, and now that the weekend was upon them the two young adults looked forward to spending every conscious (and unconscious) second together, their equally long and lanky bodies merged together for a sense of relaxation and occasionally relief from built up lust. BamBam would offer Yugyeom a massage, working ruthlessly at the knots and creaks in his shoulders while they watched whatever movie was on TV, the younger then showing his appreciation in the form of a lazy and sloppy (but wonderful) blowjob, each event ending with one in the others arms. At these times where Yugyeom was aching all over and his feet wore multiple throbbing blisters, he would finally feel it all paying off as BamBam lay on his chest. In fact, he might even go as far as saying that he enjoyed it, for he adored feeling like he was looking after his lover. The small job he endured kept them afloat and allowed them both to stay in their tiny apartment rather than a uni dorm, as well as leaving a little on the side for luxury dinners out and random bowling nights with their friends. They were scraping by, and classes and jobs were weighing them down, but they had each other. And in their vocabulary, in which anyone who knows them knows, is all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> i'm sorry this took so long for me to post, i had 98% of it done ages ago but then just...stopped? so it kinda drops and dies at the end bUT i wrote this a while ago so please forgive me.  
> either way i hope you enjoyed it! please leave kudos and comments and check out my other works c:


End file.
